Just Stop With The Eye Sex!
by lucifershipsdestiel
Summary: The current problem, Dean and Castiel, was getting ridiculous and to be honest, quite frustrating. You try living with your brother and your ex-angel-now-human friend and their constant eye sex and lovesick glances at each other!


**Hello there! I have a strange habit of posting every story I write after midnight. I guess that's what I get for only writing at night.**

**That's just another silly, fluffy, Sam-does-something-about-Destiel fic, since I have a very healthy addiction to them. Hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it! Love you guys, you're awesome! xx**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is my laptop and (possibly) the plot. Not sure though, this has probably been done before. The characters and show aren't mine though, sadly.**

* * *

If there was one thing Sam Winchester wasn't – it was stupid. In fact, most of the people you'd ask would tell you that he's the smarter one between the two Winchester brothers, which wasn't true at all since Dean was just as smart as Sam, but he seemed to give the impression of the nerdy genius type, probably because of the enjoyment he found in doing research, or maybe it was because he went to college unlike Dean, and maybe it was just something about the way he looked or talked, he didn't know.

Sam was a smart guy. He observed and noticed things, things other people didn't always notice, though in that particular case, he was quite sure everyone noticed.

The current problem, or as he liked to call it, Dean and Castiel, was getting ridiculous and to be honest, quite frustrating. You try living with your brother and your ex-angel-now-human friend and their constant eye sex and lovesick glances at each other. Every time he was in a room with them, it felt like it was going to explode from sexual tension between those two.

And the worst part was that Dean and Cas themselves seemed to be the only ones who hadn't noticed it!

So, being the good brother that he is, Sam decided to do the two of them (and of course, himself) a favor and talk to Dean about it, so he could friggin' do something about it!

After a few hours of debating with himself about when to have the talk, and just what exactly to say to Dean so he wouldn't get angry and walk away, Sam decided that the best time and way to approach Dean was when Cas was still asleep (he liked to sleep in, and since they had no current job, they let him) and just after Dean had had his morning shower and was eating breakfast.

They were both in the kitchen, quietly eating toast and drinking coffee (they had time for it for once and an actual kitchen in the Batcave, might as well use it!) when Sam decided it's time.

"So Dean, can I… Ask you something?"

Not looking up from his toast, Dean murmured "Shoot."

"I was just wondering, you and Cas… You seem pretty close." This time, Dean's head shot up in surprise and Sam could see a small, almost non-existent-unless-you-looked-for-it, blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Of course we're close. Why wouldn't we be close? We're friends. It's normal, you and I are close." He said too quickly, causing Sam to smirk. This was going just as he planned.

"Oh yeah, right, we're close just like you and Cas are close. That's bullshit and you know that." After years of knowing and dealing with Dean and his lack of talent and will at talking about his feelings, he knew he should approach the subject directly. No point in dancing around it, that would just piss Dean off and make him walk away angrily, and Sam didn't want that. No sugar coating now, this was a talk that they had to have.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean replied calmly, taking a casual sip from his coffee yet avoiding meeting Sam's eyes.

"Dean, just… Cut it out, alright? I'm not an idiot, and you're forgetting that you're my brother, you can't hide anything from me, I know you." Dean slowly looked up at Sam again and sighed, defeated.

"How long have you known?"

Sam chuckled. "About six, seven months, I'd say? With the way you two look at each other it's kinda hard to miss, you know?" Dean smiled, not saying a thing. This time it was Sam who sighed. "Look, Dean, you know I don't give a damn who you like, I just… I want you to be happy and I don't care if you're gay, straight, whatever. And if you haven't done anything just because you think Cas doesn't feel the same way, then trust me, I've seen the way he looks at you, and he does."

Once more, Dean's head shot up in surprise, this time his mouth was slightly open. "Wait…" He slowly said. "So you're saying… You really don't mind if me and Cas were like, you know, together?"

Sam nodded, smiling at his brother. "Of course I wouldn't, you should know that. The only thing I mind is you two eye fucking each other all the damn time in front of me, this needs to stop." He joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Dean's face broke into a huge smile and he stood up and pulled Sam into a big hug. Sam hugged back, of course, but he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening. Dean couldn't have seriously thought that Sam wouldn't be okay with him and Cas as a couple, right? It was ridiculous. "You didn't actually think that I would have a prob-"

"Shut up Sammy. Not now." Dean shushed him, and Sam could practically hear the smile in his voice. When Dean finally unwrapped his arms from his giant brother, he simply sat back in his chair and got back to eating what remained of his toast, as if nothing happened. Sam just shrugged and got back to his now colder coffee from before their conversation.

"Good morning, Dean, Sam." A deep voice said from the kitchen doorframe as a sleepy Cas walked in and sat next to Dean, who smiled brightly at him.

"Morning, Cas." He cheerfully said and leaned to to give Cas a peck on the lips.

Sam smiled at them and took another sip from his coffee before he finally realized what had just happened and his jaw dropped. His eyes went back to look at a grinning Dean and a shocked and blushing Castiel.

"Dean…" The ex-angel murmured, not as quietly as he had meant to. "Sam's right here!"

"I know." Dean chuckled before pressing another kiss to Cas' lips, this time a longer, sweeter one. Cas' blush got darker as he kissed back, reaching out his hand to grab Dean's.

"Does that mean you told him?"

"Not exactly. We told him. Well, showed him."

At that, Sam finally talked. "Told me? You two… I can't believe it guys! Seriously?! You're an idiot, Dean. I can't believe you seriously didn't tell me, what, did you actually think I wouldn't be okay with it?" He rolled his eyes as Dean blushed and Cas laughed.

"Don't even dare say 'I told you so' Cas, or I swear-"

"What, Dean, no sex for a week? Yeah, right." He kissed Dean once more. Sure, maybe they shouldn't kiss that much in front of Sam, even if he now he knew, but Cas loved kissing and now that he didn't have to hide it anymore… Why the hell not?

"Oh come on guys, I really don't need to hear that." Sam interrupted, causing a familiar blush to appear on Cas' cheeks. "How long then?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Six weeks and two days." Cas' reply came quickly, as if he memorized how long they have been together. Not that Sam would be surprised if he did.

"It took you THAT long to do something about it?" Another eye roll. "You are unbelievable."

"Oh, shut up Sammy. You're just pissed because you didn't realize that we were together before!" Dean smirked, throwing an arm over Cas' shoulder.

Sam scoffed. "Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
